The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess HD
Pour le jeu original et plus de renseignements, rendez-vous sur la page Twilight Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス HD, Zeruda no Densetsu: Towairaito Purinsesu HD, litt. La Légende de Zelda : La Princesse du Crépuscule HD) est un remaster sur Wii U du jeu GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess. Le jeu est sorti le 4 mars 2016 en EuropePrésentation Nintendo Direct - 12.11.2015, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. et en Amérique du Nord, ainsi que le 5 mars 2016 en Australie et le 10 mars au Japon. Il a été officiellement annoncé via un Nintendo Direct le 12 Novembre 2015. C'est un jeu vidéo de type "Action-Aventure (RPG)" développé par Nintendo EAD et édité par Nintendo. Il est le deuxième remaster d'un Zelda sur la Wii U après The Wind Waker HD. Un bundle contenant l'amiibo de Link Loup est également sorti. Le jeu propose une refonte graphique de la version originale et fonctionne à une résolution plus élevée, tout cela ayant été réalisé par l'équipe australienne de Tantalus. Il dispose également de quelques changements au niveau du gameplay et d'une compatibilité amiibo. Modifications et Ajouts Graphismes Twilight Princess HD propose des graphismes HD avec de nouvelles textures principalement retravaillées, donnant au jeu une meilleure définition et un aspect plus net. Par opposition à la résolution de 480p des versions GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess HD utilise une résolution de 1080p qui est un standard sur Wii U. Cela permet d'augmenter de six fois le nombre de pixels, ce qui entraîne plus de clarté, en particulier pour les objets lointains et cela permet donc, par exemple, une visée plus précise avec l'Arc. La plupart des textures dans le jeu sont retouchées en y intégrant des détails supplémentaires, comme on peut le remarquer grâce à des exemples notables, avec la chevelure de Link, l'armure de Xanto, et plusieurs textures de fond. Certaines textures ont été entièrement changées, y compris l'herbe dans la Plaine d'Hyrule et un symbole en pierre de la Triforce dans le Sanctuaire de la Forêt. Ces textures semblent moins "boueuse" et floue que dans le jeu original. Le jeu arbore également un éclairage plus lumineux, et d'un éclat moins intense que les versions du jeu d'origine.Zelda Twilight Princess HD WiiU VS Gamecube/Wii Version Graphics Comparison, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. Comme The Wind Waker HD avant lui, Twilight Princess HD n'est pas un remake graphique complet, étant donné que la plupart de ses modèles de personnages et de la géométrie du jeu sont laissés intacts en termes de nombre de polygones. Éléments de Gameplay Twilight Princess HD utilise l'orientation du monde de la version GameCube en mode normal, dans laquelle Link est gaucher. Cette orientation du monde avait déjà été inversée sur la version Wii (effet miroir) où Link se trouvait être pour la première fois droitier, afin de mieux s'accommoder à la prise en main de la Wiimote (car la majorité des joueurs se trouve être droitière). Similaire à The Wind Waker HD, Twilight Princess HD utilise une plus grande résolution pour afficher une HUD moins intrusive pendant le jeu. Les objets peuvent désormais être équipés sur 3 emplacements - X, Y, et R, tandis que le bouton L permet d’appeler Midona. Le stick analogique droit peut être utilisé pour déplacer la caméra librement. La mini-carte a été rétrécie et dispose désormais d'un fond noir translucide. Comme dans The Wind Waker HD, le jeu fait usage de certaines fonctionnalités du Wii U GamePad afin de moderniser le gameplay et de le rendre plus efficace. L'écran du GamePad peut afficher un écran de cartes séparées pour les lieux et donjons, et peut être utilisé pour équiper les objets instantanément sans avoir à faire une pause et faire apparaître le menu de l'inventaire. Il peut faire usage du gyroscope du GamePad pour viser, comme avec le Boomerang Tornade ou l'Arc. L'écran GamePad peut aussi être exploité pour se transformer instantanément entre la forme humaine de Link et Link Loup sans avoir à parler à Midona, une fois que cette capacité a été déverrouillée. Le jeu peut également se jouer sur le GamePad (mode Off-TV) et est compatible avec le Wii U Pro Controller. Le jeu propose un mode Héroïque, qui est disponible dès le début. L'orientation du monde y est inversé (comme sur la version Wii) et Link reçoit deux fois plus de dégâts. Les Cœurs n'apparaissent plus dans ce mode, comme cela est similaire au mode Héroïque dans Skyward Sword et The Wind Waker HD."Ici Balder. Dans le mode Héroïque, le monde sera inversé sur le plan horizontal... Vous prendrez aussi le double de dégâts... Vous êtes ravis n'est-ce pas?... Alors ajoutez à cela l'amiibo de Ganondorf... Vous prenez alors quatre fois plus de dégâts.... Vous avez l'air vraiment heureux maintenant. Ainsi vous avez vraiment un super hobby eh..." — Malo, Twilight Princess HD: le mode Hero se précise, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 9 février, 2016. Dans ces deux derniers jeux, contrairement à Twilight Princess HD, il est impossible de choisir entre le mode normal et héroïque lors de la création d'une partie. Le jeu prend en charge l'utilisation de Miiverse et dispose de 50 Tampons Miiverse,Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD supports Miiverse stamps, Nintendo Everything, publié le 20 janvier, 2016. qui incluent le langage Hylien, les visages des différents personnages avec plusieurs expressions faciales, ainsi que des objets comme les Rubis ou les Coffres au Trésor.Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – GamePad usage, mirrored mode with extra damage, more, Nintendo Everything, publié le 4 février, 2016. Ces Tampons se trouvent à l'intérieur des donjons ainsi que dans les plaines (dans des coffres qui le plus souvent contenaient des Rubis dans la version d'origine), tandis que d'autres sont reçus ou achetés, et ils doivent être trouvés avant de pouvoir être utilisés. Compatibilité amiibo Twilight Princess HD est compatible avec l'amiibo de Link Loup, et avec les amiibo Zelda de la série Super Smash Bros., incluant l'amiibo de Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik et Link Cartoon. Tous les amiibos peuvent être scannés une fois que Link a ramené la lumière dans la région de Firone."Amiibo functionality is unlocked after completing the first Tears of Light quest to remove the Twilight from Faron Woods..." (Twilight Princess HD Collector's Edition Oficial Game Guide (Prima Games), pg. 429) L'amiibo de Link Loup permet de débloquer un nouveau donjon optionnel intitulé "Épreuves du loup", qui est accessible à tout moment à partir de l'écran de quête.Nintendo France, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - Bande-annonce amiibo (Wii U), YouTube, publié le 21 janvier, 2016. Ce donjon au style similaire de celui de la Caverne de l'Ordalie dispose de 40 étages remplis d'ennemis et d'obstacles. Link se doit de franchir ces étages en loup, et il lui est impossible de revenir à sa forme humaine. Si Link possède la Bourse Géante lorsqu'il termine le donjon, il recevra la Bourse sans fond, lui permettant de transporter 9,999 Rubis. L'amiibo Link Loup peut effectuer une sauvegarde du nombre de cœur que Link a pu préserver lorsqu'il a terminé une section du donjon "Épreuves du loup", après quoi, scannez de nouveau l'amiibo lorsque Link est dans ce donjon permet de récupérer le montant de cœur restant qui avait été enregistré dans l'amiibo (une seule utilisation possible par visite du donjon).Brian, More on amiibo support in Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Nintendo Everything, publié le 20 janvier, 2016. Il est possible d'effectuer un démarrage rapide du jeu à l'aide de l'amiibo depuis l'écran titre en reprenant alors votre partie là où vous l'aviez stoppée.RYoGA, Une vidéo maison de Zelda Twilight Princess HD sur Wii U !, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 10 février, 2016. L'amiibo de Link Loup est également en mesure de transférer les données sauvegardées de Twilight Princess HD pour The Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild. , L'amiibo pourra faire apparaître Link Loup qui pourra aider Link. Scannez les amiibo de Link et Link Cartoon permet un approvisionnement en flèches, tandis que les amiibo de Zelda et Sheik restaurent les cœurs de Link.Brian, Famitsu sheds light on Zelda: Twilight Princess HD’s amiibo features, Nintendo Everything, publié le 19 janvier, 2016. Pour ce qui est de l'amiibo de Ganondorf, il permet à Link de prendre deux fois plus de dégâts, et la jauge de cœur virera de la couleur rouge habituel à la couleur bleu afin d'indiquer le changement. Si elle est utilisée en mode Héroïque, Link prendra quatre fois plus de dommages.Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD details recap – Hero Mode available at the start and more, Nintendo Everything, publié le 4 février, 2016. À noter qu'un seul amiibo de chaque personnage peut être scanné chaque jour. Scannez l'amiibo de Ganondorf une seconde fois ne permet pas de doubler davantage les dommages pris, le jeu vous indiquera que les dommages ont déjà étés doublés.GameXplain, amiibo Tour in Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (Quick-Start, Health Restore, & More!), YouTube, publié le 21 février, 2016. Autres Changements Personnages/ennemis *La vielle femme du village Oublié ne se nomme plus Impa mais Impar. Lieu *Le rocher isolé au village de Toal (où le berceau se trouvait en début de jeu) est maintenant inaccessible suite à une palissade mis en place bloquant l'accès. *L'effet graphique des vagues de chaleur dans les zones de lave à la Mine Goron a été supprimé. *Des images encadrées de screenshots de Breath of the Wild apparaissent en tant qu'easter egg à l'intérieur de la boutique de luxe de la Citadelle d'Hyrule.GameXplain, Zelda Wii U Secret in Twilight Princess HD (Easter Egg), YouTube, publié le 25 février, 2016. *Plusieures fresques ont été ajoutées à la Citadelle d'Hyrule, sur la route vers le château. Objets *Les Rubis ne retournent plus à leurs coffres au trésor lorsque la bourse de Link est pleine."According to pops with the beard, the Rupees taken won't be returned to treasure chests even if your wallet is full. ...with this, you should be able to more easily understand how far you have progressed..." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD tweet (2/28/16), Nintendo Everything, publié le 28 février, 2016. *Les Rubis n'affichent plus une zone de texte avec leur valeur après en avoir ramassé une fois. *La taille des différentes Bourses sont différentes : la bourse par défaut peut maintenant contenir 500 rubis, la Grande Bourse 1.000 rubis et l'Énorme Bourse 2.000 rubis par opposition à 300, 600, et 1.000 Rubis respectivement. *Seul 12 Larmes de Lumière doivent être récoltées dans la Région d'Ordinn et la Région de Lanelle, à l'opposé de 16 pour le jeu original."Dans la zone du lac Hylia, il fallait originalement récupérer 16 perles alors que désormais, d’après des captures d’écran, il n’en faudrait plus que 12." — sebiorg, Famitsu apporte de nouvelles précisions sur The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 15 janvier, 2016. *Un nouvel objet, la Lanterne Spectrale, indique si un Esprit se situe dans la zone dans laquelle Link se trouve, même durant la journée."Giovanni donne une lanterne spectrale à Link qui permet de localiser les âmes de spectres à proximité (ou du moins, dans la région dans laquelle il se trouve)." — sebiorg, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD : la lanterne spectrale, Puissance-Nintendo, publié le 25 février, 2016. Cet objet est reçu auprès de Giovanni après avoir collecté 20 Âme de Spectre. *La carte montre maintenant l'emplacement des Herbes à Cheval, mini-jeux, quêtes secondaires et du dernier endroit où vous avez repris votre partie après l'écran de sélection des fichiers du jeu. *Le nombre d'Esprits vaincus et restants est dorénavant indiqué sur l'écran de la carte. *La Gelée Verte dispose désormais d'un texte lors de son obtention ainsi que d'une description dans l'inventaire. Autres *Link doit pêcher un poisson pour le chat de Négocia qu'une seule fois au début du jeu à l'opposé de deux. *Link ne peut plus toucher un mur lors de ses attaques à l'épée; à la place, le coup traversera le mur, ce qui rend les combats plus facile à gérer dans des passages étroits. *Les animations de coups d'épée laissent dorénavant une traînée blanche derrière elles. *Les dommages infligés en tombant dans la lave passe de deux cœurs à un cœur. *La nage et la maniabilité d'Epona ont étés modifiés."In a short article which also contains a few comments from Zelda producer Eiji Aonuma, the magazine reveals that Epona handles better and Link has increased mobility while swimming." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – improvements for Epona and swimming, chests remain open, Nintendo Everything, publié le 31 janvier, 2016. *L'animation de la nage et de l'escalade a été accélérée. *Divers dialogues ont été modifiés pour corriger les fautes de frappe et d'autres erreurs. *La queue du Marteleur est dorénavant protégée par une armure, mais cela n'affecte pas le combat contre lui. *Dans le jeu original, une bande-annonce du jeu se lançait lorsque la séquence de l'écran titre se terminait. Dorénavant, la séquence de l'écran titre tourne en boucle, sans qu'il y est une bande-annonce. *Après les crédits originaux à la fin du jeu, un passage additionnel de nouveaux contributeurs pour la version HD a été rajouté. "The Legend of Zelda: Orchestra Piece (Teaser Music) #2" est joué lors de cette séquence supplémentaire de crédits. *Certaines fautes ont été corrigées et certains nom de personnages : par exemple, Impa est devenue Impar Développement Durant un Miiting avec le directeur Eiji Aonuma, il a déclaré que la raison derrière ce remake HD était d'améliorer la qualité de l'image."Le GamePad nous a sans aucun doute permis d'améliorer les commandes et d'enrichir l'expérience de jeu, mais la principale raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de sortir le jeu sur Wii U, c'est les graphismes ! La qualité des graphismes !" —Eiji Aonuma (Twilight Princess HD Miiting)"Comment ça seulement ! S'il s'agissait d'un jeu de type Mario, c'est vrai que la qualité des graphismes n'aurait pas une incidence énorme sur l'expérience de jeu. Mais là on parle de The Legend of Zelda, c'est très différent ! Une meilleure qualité de l'image permet au joueur de voir plus loin, cela peut l'aider à mieux appréhender la situation et donne davantage encore de saveur à la résolution des énigmes. C'est pour cette raison que nous voulions depuis longtemps faire une version haute définition de Twilight Princess. " —Eiji Aonuma (Twilight Princess HD Miiting) Il a également déclaré que les contrôles de la Wiimote ont été supprimés en faveur du Wii U Gamepad, car ce dernier se focalise sur les cartes, qui jouent un grand rôle dans le jeu."Nous souhaitons toujours offrir le meilleur à nos utilisateurs. Or dans cette version, il s'avère que la carte joue un rôle très important. Donc plutôt que d'utiliser une formulation négative en disant qu'il n'est plus possible d'utiliser la télécommande Wii, je préfère dire que nous avons fait de notre mieux pour offrir la meilleure expérience de jeu possible en mettant à profit les spécificités du GamePad." —Eiji Aonuma (Twilight Princess HD Miiting) Comme Aonuma et son équipe étaient occupés à travailler sur le nouveau Zelda Wii U, ils ont contactés Tantalus pour créer Twilight Princess HD car ils avaient une grande réputation pour faire des remakes HD."Comme vous le savez, avec le nouveau Zelda actuellement en développement, nous avons les mains pleines. Nous voulions faire cette version HD, mais nous n'en avions pas la capacité. Voilà la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions lorsque j'ai entendu parler de ce développeur australien, réputé pour la qualité de ses remakes HD. Je me suis dit que ce devait être le destin, et j'ai tout de suite pris contact avec eux." —Eiji Aonuma (Twilight Princess HD Miiting) Éditions Limitées Le bundle en édition limitée comprend le jeu et l'amiibo de Link Loup. En Europe et au Japon, le bundle comprend un Sound Selection CD. En Amérique du Nord, c'est un bonus de précommande exclusif chez les revendeurs GameStop. Pré-commander le jeu sur Amazon Japan permet d'obtenir une série de 20 cartes postales à l'effigie de certains personnages et ennemis du jeu.The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD SPECIAL EDITION, Amazon Japan, récupéré le 29 février, 2016. Anecdote *Eiji Aonuma souhaitait faire un amiibo de Telma afin de représenter le jeu. Malheureusement, le fait est que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord dans son entourage, et l'amiibo de Link Loup a remplacé cette idée qui s'est vu concrétisée. Speedrun Page principale: Speedrun Galerie Sites officiels *Site Français *Site Américain *Site Japonais Trailer Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess